A Day at the Carnival
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: What happens when the titans go to a carnival? What is Robin trying to say? RobxStar one-shot.


"Robin!" the unearthly creature shouted the Boy Wonder's name for the umpteenth time. Robin looked back to see Starfire running towards him, his heart becoming full.

"Starfire," he smiled at her. "What ride next?"

"I say we go on that roller coaster!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I say _let's go!_" Cyborg agreed, as he and Beast Boy darted towards the gigantic looping roller coaster.

Raven glared at Robin and Starfire, and stalked on. Starfire looked at Robin and said, "Robin, that roller coaster consists of spirals and, loop-de-loops, correct?" she shivered. "I am slightly terrified."

"Hey, it's okay, I'll sit next to you, alright?" he wrapped his arm around her.

She nodded as the two of them slowly walked toward the rollercoaster.

When they got on, Starfire watched as the man there lowered the bar down on her waist. She flinched when it locked in, and all Robin could do was laugh.

_She's just too adorable_, he thought to himself.

When the roller coaster started movie, Starfire clenched tightly onto Robin's arm. Robin, feeling circulation ending on his right arm, turned to Starfire and said, "Star, the ride barely started."

She released her grip, Robin's arm still indented. Robin laughed quietly, as Starfire apologized. When the rollercoaster climbed up its first peek, Robin turned to Starfire.

"Robin, I have something important to talk to you about," he blurted, realizing that now was probably the worst time to be talking about his feelings.

"Yes, friend Robin?" Starfire had a glow in her eye, one that Robin has noticed in her since the day they met.

Robin gulped as he said, "Y'know that you and I are best friends right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I--"

Robin was cut off when the roller coaster took a steep dip and Starfire squealed and clenched Robin's arm. A flashing light blinded the two teen's eyes as they screamed the entire way. The ride brought them up and down hills, through corkscrews, loop-de-loops, and even through a dark tunnel where Starfire seemed to grip Robin even harder.

"Starfire!!" he extended, suddenly going through a bump and putting him in a state of shock.

When the ride ended the two of them walked off, Starfire running to the photo booth to see the photo of her and Robin. Starfire was attached to Robin's arm, while Robin's gloved hand lay rested on hers, both of them looking down in shier terror. Starfire looked at him and asked, "May we get that one? On a keychain preferably?"

Robin smiled at looked at the lady. "Two key chains for number 332, please."

The lady smiled as she began to print the two pictures.

"Hey, BB, look at us!" Cyborg smiled.

Beast Boy was covering his eyes, Cyborg having both of his hands up and a wide grin plastered across his face. The two of them laughed.

"Look at Raven!" Starfire giggled.

"Look at what? It's not like she did anything," Beast Boy said.

It was somewhat true. Raven was just sitting in her seat, seeming almost bored that she had been dragged on.

"Here you go," the lady handed Robin the two key chains, one blue and one pink. Robin handed Starfire the pink one."I shall never lose this," Starfire hugged the keychain close.

Robin smiled at her reaction. He liked her so much it ached.

Next the team decided they'd go on the log flume. It was a six-seat ride, so the team decided to all go together. As they waited on line, Cyborg and Beast Boy began to argue who was going to sit where.

"I want to sit in the front!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Why you?"

"Because I'm smaller! I mean, if you sit in the front, no one's going to get wet! Plus, you're half robot! Aren't you going to malfunction or something?"

"Y'know what, fine! I'll sit in the back! I'll bug you the entire ride!" Cyborg smiled in victory.

"If you bug him, you're going to be bugging me too, and I suggest you not do that," Raven threatened, turning her back on him.

Starfire and Robin giggled at the show the three of them were performing.

"So Starfire," Robin looked at her, and as she turned to him. "As I was saying before--""Dudes!" Beast Boy shouted. "C'mon! We're up!"

Cyborg gave Robin a grin of you'll-never-get-your-chance. He gave back a sigh of I-know-but-like-I-can-help-it. The exchanges of looks had Raven to question them, as Starfire floated on, clueless.

When the log flume ended and the titans exited the ride soaking, the five finally decided to go on the ferris wheel. The wheel only holding two per rider, this time Cyborg was alone, due to his heavy weight. So Raven was with Beast Boy and Starfire was with Robin.

"Starfire," Robin looked at her, as the wheel spun them around.

"Yes, friend Robin?" she stared, hoping, in his eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Please, tell me, Robin, we are the closest of friends, and no secrets should be between us."

"Exactly." He smiled up to her. "So, I'm not too sure how to tell you this."

They gave each other a look. A queer, telepathic look that caused them to both lean in, and press their lips against one another.

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg cheered from below, looking up to see them. "It's about time, ya'll!"

They both pulled back, their faces scarlet red as they looked at each other awkwardly. Raven and Beast Boy were just below, Beast Boy shouting up to Cyborg, "What happened? I missed it! I missed it!"

Starfire giggled and looked at Robin."Did that make things…awkward…between us?" Robin questioned her.

She smiled, kissed him once more, and whispered, "Not at all."


End file.
